1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to games of chance, and in particular, to games played against a house, such as a casino.
2. Description of Related Art
The gaming industry has become relatively competitive and casinos concentrated in certain jurisdictions seek to offer games of chance that are most likely to attract gamblers. Successful games pit one or more players against a house and are simple to understand. It is also desirable to use simple gaming equipment, not only to moderate costs, but also to instill a sense that the game is fair.
Also, a game should be playable in relatively brief betting rounds, so that money circulates quickly, thereby offering a high potential for profit. It is also desirable to offer participants the option of placing side bets not only on the main game, but on some subsidiary outcomes of the game.
The popularity of a game greatly depends on the player""s estimation of his or her chance to win. This estimation is affected not only by the mathematical odds, but by a sense of who has an advantage in a specific gaming environment. For example, the xe2x80x9cpick sixxe2x80x9d lotteries represent very difficult odds mathematically, but the notion of picking six numbers correctly does not seem difficult intuitively. Also, active participation gives a player a sense of control and a feeling that the chance of winning is better. With a wheel of fortune or roulette the player simply observes a random process; but a shooter shooting craps is an integral part of this process. Moreover, a craps shooter has a sense of competitive involvement.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,513,850 a dealer initially rolls four dice and the player then rolls other dice repeatedly, getting credit for certain numbers according to predetermined rules. Once the player""s turn is completed, the dealer rolls two more dice and the winner is determined according to the scoring rules. This game is a rather complex and does not give the player the feeling of having a special advantage.
In U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,490,670 and 5,785,596 a series of numbers are displayed by a computer or other means at the beginning of a round of craps. Players betting on whether the successive rolls of the shooter will match the series of numbers can be entitled to a large jackpot payoff. This reference simply incorporates another side bet in a well-known game and does not establish a new game with a different environment.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,662,330 three dice are rolled and players bet whether the number rolled is high or low; specifically, less than 16 or greater than 19. Players of this game tend to act as passive observers and do not develop a sense of competitive involvement. In U.S. Pat. No. 5,350,175 wagers can be placed on numbers obtained from more than one roll of the dice. Again, the players do not develop a sense of competitive involvement.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,573,248 three dice are simultaneously rolled, and a designated pair of the trio is used for playing craps. Players may also bet on whether all three dice will have matching numbers. This reference is a variation of a well-known game and not establish a new competitive game environment.
See also U.S. Pat. No. 6,059,658 (wheel of fortune with specific markings may be combined with rotating reels, as commonly used in slot machines); U.S. Pat. No. 6,070,872 (roll of die determines whether certain playing cards are turned face up); U.S. Pat. No. 5,964,463 (in modified craps game players can place wagers before play begins, which may consist of four rolls of the dice by the shooter); and U.S. Pat. No. 4,826,170 (box has compartments, some of which contain dice).
Accordingly, there is indeed for a new and simple game of chance that establishes an environment where players develop a sense of involvement and a feeling that they have certain competitive advantages.
In accordance with the illustrative embodiments demonstrating features and advantages of the present invention, there is provided a method for allowing at least one player to play a game of chance against a house. The method includes the step of allocating a predetermined number of indicia to the house and to the at least one player by chance. More indicia are allocated to the at least one player than to the house. The method also includes the step of applying ordinary values to the indicia allocated to the house. Another step is applying the ordinary values to the indicia allocated to the at least one player, unless one or more exceptions are invoked under a predetermined devaluation rule. Another step is declaring the at least one player a winner if the values applied to the indicia allocated to the at least one player after invoking the predetermined devaluation rule, exceed in total the ordinary values applied to the indicia allocated to the house.
By employing methods in accordance with the foregoing, a game of chance can be established that gives players a sense of involvement as well as a sense of a competitive advantage. In a preferred embodiment, play starts when the house rolls dice, followed by a roll of different dice by a player. Preferably, the house rolls four dice and the player rolls five dice, although different numbers of dice may be used in other instances. The fact that the player rolls more dice delivers a sense of a competitive advantage.
Although the player rolls toward dice, some faces of the dice are devalued in this preferred embodiment. In one instance, any of the dice rolled by the player that show a face with the xe2x80x9cfivexe2x80x9d indicia will be devalued to zero. Therefore to win this game, the player after invoking the devaluation rules must achieve a sum that exceeds the sum of the house dice applying ordinary values.
Preferably, additional side bets can be placed by participants who can wager in favor of the house and the player. Side bets can also be placed on special outcomes. For example in a preferred embodiment, one can wager that all of the dice rolled by the house will match, or that all but one will match. Also, one can bet that the house dice will be at least some upper value, or no more than some lower value, in this preferred embodiment. One can also bet on a xe2x80x9cpushxe2x80x9d or tie.